One Last Time
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Así que por ultima vez, necesito ser la que te lleve a casa, solo una vez mas y te prometo que después te dejare ir... no me importa si tienes roto el corazón, lo único que me importa es que despiertes en mis brazos por ultima vez..


hola guerreros ¿como están?** , **espero y estén bien :)

bien, les traigo este song-fic (si es que esto se podría considerar song-fic) inspirada en la canción de Ariana Grande "One Last Time"

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Time<strong>

Jade suspiro por tercera ocasión, levanto la vista y observo como las hojas de los arboles eran movidas por el viento, si, Jade se encontraba en un jardín, pero no cualquier jardín, un jardín en el cual solía caminaba acompañada de su ahora ex novia Tori….

_*flash back*_

_-Jade, este jardín es muy hermoso- dijo la latina tomando de la mano a la gótica, la cual sonrió al escuchar lo que la latina había dicho –pues me complace que te guste, solía venir de pequeña a este jardín- dijo Jade, Tori miro sorprendida a la pelinegra._

_-No me veas así, sabes que odio que alguien me mire con lastima- dijo la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño, la latina sonrió y beso a su gótica novia, la cual correspondió a tal beso._

_*flash back*_

Un cuarto suspiro salió de los labios de la joven gótica….

¿Cómo pudo haberla perdido? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de alejar a la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida?, claro que sabía la razón por la cual perdió a su hermosa latina.

Una mentira, una vil mentira.

_*flash back*_

_-¿c-cómo pudiste, Jade?-_

_-Vega espera, puedo explicarlo….-_

_-¡deja de llamarme Vega al menos una vez en tu vida!-_

_-….Tori…..deja te lo explico….- suplico la gótica, pero la latina la ignoro y salió corriendo de aquel apartamento, la gótica suspiro y vio aquella maleta que se encontraba en aquella cama matrimonial, luego de haberse graduado de Hollywood Arts la carrera de ambas chicas dio inicio, Tori firmo un contrato con Devolution Records e inicio su carrera de cantante de pop y Jade…..bueno, Jade se iba 3 años a Inglaterra, ¿la razón?, le habían ofrecido el patrocinar una de sus obras y si resultaba un éxito, podría firmar un contrato con Richard, un importante patrocinador._

_Jade tomo la maleta y al igual que la latina, salió de aquel apartamento._

_La gótica se sentía culpable, le había mentido a Tori, le había hecho creer que había rechazado esa oferta…. _

_*flash back*_

Jade se dirigió a su coche, le dolía el haber mentido a su chica (Tori aún era suya, en su alma aún era dueña de aquella latina) lo que más le dolió es lo que vio luego de haber regresado de Inglaterra…..

_*flash back*_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, Cat y yo somos novias- _

_-No puedes hacerme esto- _

_-Claro que puedo, tu y yo ya no somos nada- dijo la latina tomando de la mano a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado, Jade frunció el ceño –bien, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, no me importa- dijo la gótica alejándose de la latina y de la pelirroja._

_+flash back*_

La joven pelinegra encendió su coche y se dirigió al apartamento donde antes vivía junto con Tori, o al menos eso esperaba antes de haber visto a una chica de cabellera castaña parada en una de las esquinas de aquel jardín.

Era su Tori.

Jade sonrió y aparco su auto junto a aquella latina, apago el motor del carro y se salió del mismo.

-¿quieres un aventón?- pregunto la gótica, la latina miro sorprendida a la gótica, pero negó –no Jade….te lo agradezco- dijo la latina dándose vuelta para marcharse, Jade al ver eso corrió y tomo a la latina de la muñeca -oh vamos Vega, deja llevarte a tu casa…..al parecer tu "noviecita" se olvidó de recogerte- dijo burlona Jade, Tori miro a la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido, pero suspiro y acepto resignada el aventón.

_**No me lo merezco, sé que no me lo merezco**_

_**Pero quédate un minuto conmigo**_

_**Te juro que haré que valga la pena**_

_**¿No puedes perdonarme al menos temporalmente?**_

_**Sé que esto es mi culpa**_

_**Debí ser más cuidadosa**_

Jade observo de reojo a la latina, la cual miraba a través de la ventana sin interés alguno, suspiro y volvió su vista al frente, deseaba el poder tomar la mano de la latina, ella odiaba esas cursilerías, pero a la latina esas cursilerías la volvían loca.

-¿y qué tal va todo?- pregunto la gótica, un suspiro por parte de la latina no se hizo esperar –pues…..me va bien…..Cat y yo pensábamos casarnos el año que viene- dijo Tori, Jade al escuchar eso sintió su pecho oprimirse -y dime….¿sigues molesta por todo lo que te hice?- pregunto la gótica -claro que lo estoy y ni creas que te perdonare- dijo la latina frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de aquella pequeña charla, el viaje hacia la casa de Tori (la latina junto con Cat había comprado una casa) fue tranquilo.

Al llegar a la casa, Jade logro convencer a la latina el acompañarla a la puerta de su casa, si iba a ser la última vez que la llevara, quería que al menos durara un poco…

-bueno, creo que esto es todo…..- dijo la latina mirando a la gótica, la cual solo miro a la latina, no deseaba que acabara así, deseaba poder tenerla de nuevo…

**Nene, no me importa si tienes roto el corazón**

**Lo único que me importa es que despiertes en mis brazos **

**Por última vez….**

-No- dijo Jade tomando de la muñeca a la latina, la cual miro sorprendida a la gótica -J-Jade…. ¿qué haces?- pregunto la latina, la gótica jalo a Tori de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí misma, abrazando así a la latina.

-No digas nada….solo abrázame- pido Jade, Tori correspondió el abrazo, Jade atrajo más a la latina, oliendo el olor a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de la latina, adoraba ese olor, le volvía completamente loca…

-bueno….creo que ahora si es todo….- dijo Jade separándose de la latina, la cual asintió separándose también de Jade, la gótica asintió y se dirigió a su carro.

La latina observo a Jade marcharse y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, la extrañaba, deseaba volver a estar con ella, pero ahora se encontraba con Cat y era feliz con la pelirroja…

_**Asi que por última vez, necesito ser la que te lleve a casa**_

_**Solo una vez más**_

_**Y te prometo que después te dejare ir…..**_

* * *

><p>¿y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si...<p>

¿Saben algo?, creo que me esta gustando oír las canciones de Ariana...he escuchado "Problem" "Popular Song" (esa fue a dueto con Mika) y hoy me he escuchado "One Last Time" y "You Don't Know Me" ...

nos vemos, se cuidan mis guerreros

dejan review


End file.
